Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of supplying electric power from a power supply part to a plurality of electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
To supply electric power generated by a power supply part to electronic devices, the power supply part needs to allow for a voltage drop in a cable connecting the power supply part and the electronic devices. For example, voltage to be supplied to a universal serial bus (USB) interface circuit (an electronic device) is standardized within 5 V±5% (4.75 V to 5.25 V). Therefore, the voltage output from the power supply part is to be higher than 5 V in consideration of the voltage drop in a cable between the power supply part and the USB interface circuit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-274641 discloses a power supply unit that adjusts voltage output from a DC-to-DC converter (a power supply part) in consideration of a voltage drop in a cable connecting the DC-to-DC converter and an electronic device. The power supply unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-274641 is provided with a current sensor that detects a current flowing through the cable. When the current sensor detects a current, an output-power control unit adjusts the voltage output from the DC-to-DC converter.
Although Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-274641 discloses an example in which the voltage output from the power supply part is supplied to a single electronic device, the voltage output from the power supply part is supplied to a plurality of electronic devices in some cases. However, when the voltage output from the power supply part is increased for a particular electronic device in consideration of a voltage drop in the cable, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-274641, voltages to be supplied to the other electronic devices will be increased.